


Soapy Kisses

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Family Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Another short fluff piece. Can be read as part of my Family story or stand alone. If you haven't read Family all you need to know is Janeway and Seven are living in Indiana together after Voyager returns to Earth.





	Soapy Kisses

The Irish setter trotted up the steps to the screen door and pushed it open with his muddy paws. Tail wagging he trotted into the kitchen to his water bowl. When he saw his humans sitting at the table his tail wagged harder. He trotted over and put two paws in Kathryn Janeway's lap to lick her face.

“Oh Three you're getting mud everywhere!” she exclaimed but she did not sound angry. She scratched his favorite spot behind his left eat and he shook, splattering mud and rain from his long fur.

“Your dog is dirty, Kathryn,” said Seven, frowning slightly.

“He's _our_ dog, Seven. You named him,” she reminded her partner.

“Hm,” Seven said and sipped her tea. Kathryn smiled fondly and stood.

“Come on Three, let's go get you clean,” she said to the dog.

Seven followed Kathryn and Three into the bathroom and watched as Kathryn began to fill the large bathtub with water.

“The sonic shower would be more efficient,” she pointed out.

“No, it hurts his ears, doesn't it Three?” Kathryn cooed, scratching the dog's ears and kissing his wet snout. Seven quirked her ocular implant and shook her head slightly.

“Shut the door please, darling,” Kathryn said once the tub was full. She tested the temperature of the water as Seven closed the door. Kathryn turned off the faucet and picked up a surprised Three.

“He is nearly as big as you are,” Seven teased fondly as Kathryn plopped the struggling creature into the water.

“You could help instead of laughing you know?” Kathryn grunted, trying to keep Three in the tub.

“I'm sorry Kathryn,” Seven said with a smile, stepping over. “Stay, Three.”

Seven held the dog firmly as Kathryn rolled up her pants legs and stepped into the tub with the dog. She grabbed her strawberry-scented shampoo and began to lather up the squirming dog. Three whimpered miserably.

“It's okay, buddy, it'll be over soon,” Kathryn assured the dog, careful not to get shampoo in his eyes.

“Maybe he does not like your shampoo, Kathryn. It is very feminine and he is a boy dog,” Seven joked. Kathryn chuckled, pleased with the former drone's developing sense of humor.

“He lives with lesbians, he'll just have to get over it,” she responded with a smile. “Hand me that cup so I can rinse him off.”

Kathryn held onto Three while Seven reached for the cup on the counter. In a split second Three lunged out of the tub, knocking Kathryn down into the water. She came up spluttering, spitting water out of her mouth. She pushed her wet auburn hair out of her face to see Seven was covering her face, trying to stifle laughter.

“That's not funny,” she said dryly and Seven let loose, laughing heartily.

Kathryn scowled at her.

“ _Seven_ ,” she said with a fake pout and her best puppy-dog eyes. “Help me up.”

“Of course my love,” Seven said, taking her hand. Kathryn grabbed her arm with both hands and pulled. Seven's bare feet slipped on the wet floor and she toppled into the tub.

Kathryn howled with laughter as Seven tried to get up but slipped back into the tub.

“Hmph,” Seven said and splashed Kathryn. “I do not mind taking a bath with you, Kathryn, but I prefer we do so without clothes...and without the mud and dog fur.”

“I agree,” Kathryn chuckled. She tried to get up but the tub was slick and she fell back into the water, into Seven's arms.

“It seems we are trapped,” Seven said, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Hm. Might as well make the most of it,” Kathryn said before returning the kiss enthusiastically.

Three sat in the corner by the door, licking his wet fur. He glanced up with amusement as his soapy humans giggled and kissed one another in his abandoned bath water.

 

THE END

 


End file.
